Of Abuse and Salvation
by XxThatRandomGirlxX
Summary: October 31st, 1981. This is the day that the magical world celebrates the day of Lord Voldemort's downfall. This is also the day Harry Potter is sentenced to childhood in an abusive household. This is Harry James Potters story of abuse, fear, salvation and love, which comes from the most unlikely of families.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, so if you see things that could use improvement, please leave some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.**

 **WARNING: This fanfiction contains child abuse and neglect, so if you are affected by that, please beware.**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise is owned by the amazingly awesome and talented JK Rowling, so everything but this plot and characters I make up are owned by her.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were very normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange and mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Because of this fact, there was to be no contact with Petunia's sister, Lily, and her freak of a husband. This was the reason why, at the crack of dawn on November 1st, 1981, one Petunia Dursley was shocked and disgusted to find their baby on her doorstep, with a note cradled next to small, fragile form.

~July 31st, 1985~

Harry Potter was a rather small boy, which explains why he was quite comfortable in his little cupboard under the stairs. It just so happens that he was there now, at 12:00 in the morning, with his back against the wall and eyes closed as he wished himself a happy birthday, hoping his relatives would be lenient that day. Luck was not on his side it seems, as he was rudely awoken at 6 am by Vernon Dursley pounding on the door of his cupboard. "Get up freak!", He yelled, "Make yourself useful and get started on my breakfast." And that was just what young Harry did, as he shuffled tiredly about the kitchen, still not fully awake.

Afternoon found Harry in the cupboard, having been locked in since breakfast for accidentally burning Vernon's bacon, which made him a couple of minutes late for work. He was absent-mindedly drawing circles in the air with his finger, using the sparks he was creating. Harry was a rather odd child; he had been able to do unexplainable things ever since he could remember, such as making things disappear and move at his command. The first time he had been caught doing this, he had been locked in his cupboard for two days straight and had received a beating from his Uncle, who called it freakish and forbid Harry from doing anything of the sort ever again. Harry had therefore resorted to doing whatever he was doing in spaces where his uncle wasn't able to see him.

Vernon stormed into the house minutes later. He made a beeline for Harry's cupboard, grabbed the boy and hauled him out of his sanctuary. Harry reprimanded himself internally for not going outside, as Vernon liked to take out his frustrations on Harry after a long day at work. Vernon shoved Harry against the wall and drove his fist into the small boy's stomach, leaving him hissing in pain. It was 10 minutes later that Vernon spat in his face, and with one last blow to his cheek, left him on the floor, curled in the fetal position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~June 11th, 1986~

Harry Potter was currently in the kitchen at 4 am, sneaking food from the cupboards to make up for the past week of starvation. He was sporting many injuries from a recent beating. Dudley and his Uncle Vernon had been very harsh with him lately, as it was summer and Harry didn't have to go to school, which they took as an opportunity to beat him without the fear of anyone noticing. His entire left side of his face was encompassed with bruises, with colors varying from a sickly shade of green to a dark purple, almost black, hue. If anyone cared to run an X-ray, they would have found no less that two broken ribs and a fractured wrist, thanks to Dudley pushing him down the stairs.

Harry was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the footsteps descending the stairs, and only noticed Vernon when he grabbed Harry and slammed him into a wall, causing the boys head to hit the wall with a sickening thud. "AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," Vernon screamed, his spit flying everywhere,"STEALING FROM US AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU." It was then that the Dursley patriarch noticed the glint of a knife on the counter top.

~~~~~Do NOT read any further if you are disturbed by graphic abuse scenes~~~~~

He grabbed the knife and plunged it deep into the boy's thigh, taking a dark, animalistic pleasure in the way the boy screamed. He pulled out the blood covered object and threw it aside. He was gone is a second, leaving the boy passed out on the cold tile. Harry resurfaced into consciousness a couple of minutes later, gasping at the sharp, throbbing pain in his thigh. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his leg in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He tied it off and pulled himself upright, using the counters as guidance. He limped back to his cupboard and grabbed his few belongings, his five year old mind deciding that he was going to run away. He opened the door and limped into the darkness, with almost no food, belongings, or supplies.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: I hoped you liked the first chapter, let me know what you think in the comments. There will be longer ones in the future, and I hope to upload twice a week.**


End file.
